Misa Amane/Image Gallery
Manga character icon Misa.jpg|Manga ImagesCASWBZQN.jpg|Anime Films character icon Misa.jpg|Film series (2006) (Erika Toda) Films character icon Misa-LNW.jpg|Film series (2016) (Erika Toda) Drama character icon Misa.jpg|2015 TV drama (Hinako Sano) Netflix character icon Mia v2.jpg|2017 Netflix film (Margaret Qualley) Musical character icon Misa (Fuka Yuzuki).jpg|Musical, Japanese 2015 & 2017 (Fuka Yuzuki) Musical character icon Misa (Jeong Sun-Ah).jpg|Musical, Korean 2015 (Jeong Sun Ah) Musical character icon Misa (Ben).jpg|Musical, Korean 2017 (Ben) Othellonia art 1572 Misa.png|Video games Anime images Images from the ''Death Note'' anime series. DEATH 20NOTE5.jpg|Misa's appearance in the first opening Death-Note-Opening-death-note-19789270-720-576.jpg|Misa's appearance in the first opening Misa name.jpg|Misa's name seen with her Shinigami Eyes Misa's shinigami eyes.png|Misa's Shinigami Eyes DEATH20NOTE20-201320-20Large2013.jpg|Misa in disguise Misa amane.jpg|Misa's appearance at the beginning of the series Amane-misa-hi.jpg|Misa during an advertisement photoshoot Misa high school.jpg|Misa visits Light on campus Misa still.png|Misa's turquoise colorized thoughts Misa (interrogation).jpg|Misa in confinement Misa-and-Light-misa-amane-24531269-637-355.jpg|Misa is threatened with death 125127307.jpg|Misa gives L a kiss imagesCASWBZQN.jpg|Misa's appearance after the timeskip Misa-misa-amane-24530927-704-396.jpg|Misa after the timeskip 1g.jpg|Misa's casual appearance Misa lost memories.png|Misa after giving up her memories DEATH20NOTE20-203320-20Large2021.jpg|Misa at dinner with Kiyomi Takada amane-misa-02.jpg|Misa's final appearance Manga images Images from the ''Death Note'' manga series. MisaHeart.jpg|Art from the artbook Blanc et noir Latest (1).png|Art from Blanc et noire latest (1).jpg|Art from Blanc et noire LMisaLight.jpg|Art from Blanc et noire Wikia-Visualization-Add-7.png|Art from Blanc et noire Latest.png|Art from Blanc et noire Misas a fool.jpg|Misa's first appearance Misa the bomb.jpg|Misa's conditions Misa's relocation.jpg|Misa in confinement Misa's recording.jpg|Misa obtains Kyosuke Higuchi's confession Film series images Images from the ''Death Note'' live action film series. Misa is portrayed by Erika Toda. ''Death Note'' and Death Note: The Last Name Images of Misa from ''Death Note'' and Death Note: The Last Name (2006). Misa also appears in L: Change the WorLd, but her cameo reuses footage from the The Last Name. Deathnote2.jpg Misa.erika.toda.jpg Death Note film- Misa and Rim.jpg DNote2 Misa 500.jpg Misa-Amane-misa-amane-5263248-500-344.jpg Death Note film- Misa at Light's house.jpg Sv 08misa.jpg DNote2 Rem2 500.jpg Last Name Misa promo 1.jpg Last Name Misa promo 2.jpg Last Name Misa promo 3.jpg Last Name Misa promo 4.jpg Last Name Misa promo 5.jpg Last Name Misa promo 6.jpg Last Name Misa promo 7.jpg Last Name Misa Erika Toda signed.jpg|Signed by actress Erika Toda ''Death Note: Light Up the NEW World'' Images of Misa from Death Note: Light Up the NEW World (2016). LNW Misa Amane promo 1.jpg LNW Misa Amane promo 2.jpg LNW Misa Amane promo 3.jpg LNW Misa Amane promo 4.jpg LNW Misa Amane promo 5.jpg LNW Misa Amane promo 6.jpg LNW Misa Amane promo 7.jpg LNW character Misa.jpg LNW second poster.jpg LNW Misa Amane promo 8.jpg LNW Misa Amane promo 9.jpg LNW Misa Amane promo 10.jpg Musical images Images from Death Note: The Musical for both the Japanese and Korean productions. Misa is portrayed by Fuka Yuzuki in both the 2015 and 2017 Japanese productions, by Jeong Sun Ah in the 2015 Korean production, and by Ben in the 2017 Korean production. Japanese 2015 production Musical promo Misa.jpg|Fuka Yuzuki as Misa during Foolish Love Musical promo Japanese cast.jpg|Fuka Yuzuki as Misa with main cast, Japanese 2015 photoshoot Korean 2015 production Musical Korean promo Misa.jpg|Jeong Sun Ah as Misa during Ready to Love Musical Korean 2015 Rem and Misa.jpeg|Misa and Rem during Misa's confinement Musical Korean 2015 Rem and Misa 2.jpg|Misa and Rem during Misa's confinement Musical Korean cast.jpg|Jeong Sun Ah as Misa with main cast, Korean 2015 photoshoot Musical Korean promo poster Misa.jpg|Korean 2015 photoshoot Korean 2017 production Musical Korean 2017 Misa.jpg|Ben as Misa finding the Death Note Musical Korean 2017 Misa 2.jpg|Misa during Ready to Love Musical Korean 2017 Misa 3.jpg|Misa during Ready to Love Musical Korean 2017 Rem and Misa 2.jpg|Misa and Rem during A Cruel Dream Musical Korean 2017 Rem and Misa.jpg|Misa and Rem during A Cruel Dream Musical Korean 2017 promo Misa 2.jpg|Misa, Korean 2016 photoshoot Musical Korean 2017 promo Misa.jpg|Ben as Misa, Korean 2016 photoshoot Musical Korean 2017 promo group.jpg|Misa with main cast, Korean 2016 photoshoot Japanese 2017 production Musical 2017 Misa Ready to Love.jpg|Misa during I'm Ready Musical 2017 Misa.jpg|Misa during I'm Ready Musical 2017 Light Misa.jpg|Light and Misa Musical 2017 Light Misa 2.jpg|Light and Misa Musical 2017 Misa Rem.jpg|Misa and Rem Musical 2017 Misa Rem 2.jpg|Misa and Rem Television drama images Images from the ''Death Note'' television drama. Misa is portrayed by Hinako Sano. Misa amane drama.jpg Drama promo Misa 01.jpg Drama promo Misa 02.jpg Drama promo Misa 03.jpg Drama promo Misa 04.jpg Drama promo Misa 05.jpg Drama promo Misa 06.jpg Drama promo Misa 09.jpg Drama promo Misa 07.jpg Drama promo Misa 08.jpg Ichigo Berry promo 1.jpg|Misa with Ichigo Berry Ichigo Berry promo 2.jpg Ichigo Berry live event 1.jpg Ichigo Berry live event 2.jpg Ichigo Berry live event 3.jpg Ichigo Berry photoshoot 2.jpg Ichigo Berry poster.jpg Ichigo Berry.jpg Ichigo Berry Misa sees Light.jpg Drama young Misa 1.jpg|Young Misa Drama young Misa 2.jpg|Young Misa Drama young Misa 3.jpg|Young Misa Netflix film images Images from the ''Death Note'' American film. Misa's character is renamed Mia Sutton, and she is portrayed by Margaret Qualley. Netflix poster Mia.jpg|Mia poster Netflix Mia promo.jpg|Mia with Light, first official promo Netflix Light and Mia.jpg|Mia and Light at homecoming Netflix Light and Mia picnic.jpg|Light and Mia picnic in a graveyard Netflix Mia promo 2.jpg|Mia first holding the Death Note Netflix Mia and Light promo.jpg|Mia and Light Video games Othellonia Othellonia 09.jpg|Ad for "presents" - wallpaper releases Othellonia card 1571 Misa.jpg|Character card Othellonia card 1572 Misa.jpg|Character card Othellonia art 1571 Misa.png|Character art Othellonia art 1572 Misa.png|Character art Othellonia wallpaper Misa.jpg|Wallpaper Navigation Category:Image Gallery